The Ancient Tribes
The ancient tribes are a group of tribes spread out far and wide in the world of fightmon. Most people don't know much history about the tribes. The tribes always have many stories form ancient times long ago, because their ancestors have always passed down their stories again and again leaving today's ancient tribes with many stories from long ago. Ancient tribe territories are never found when (or if) ancient tribes leave, because the ancient tribe territories created are always easily taken down because they mainly consist of caves and tent-like structures made out of wood and are always taken down and moved along with the tribes. The Ancient Tribes know all of fightmon and history. Appearance The ancient tribes wear various types of clothing depending on both the tribe and their rank. Some will have feniixis feathers in their hair to represent rank, while others will have different articles of clothing made from different fightmon species to represent the same. Although the ancient tribes appearances are for the most part various, they do all have some things that are always the same; they always have long hair (they don't cut it, because they don't use technology) and always have dark skin. Personality Real respectful of fightmon and all living things. They don't consider fightmon pets, they consider them equals. They don't use technology, they continue to live the exact way they have for thousands of years. They don't venture to any of the cities or civalised places. They very rarely trust the townsfolk, but when they do trust someone outside the tribe, they let them know all of their stories, fragments of history. Those who know the Ancient Tribe's stories can not tell anyone else, and they don't. The ancient tribes are also very wise. The Ancient Tribes always use every bit of the fightmon they kill to eat, they also thank it for what it has provided them after it is killed. History The Ancient Tribes formed back in 1 AT and have been around since. One time in 1 CT an evil Riff attacked one of the tribes, so they had to defend with good Rock-its and Riffs. This event has been named the "Small War". In the end the tribes won, but many had died. This is why most of the tribes don't like to talk about riffs. Sub-tribes White tribes The "white tribes" were tribes that formed way later then the ancient tribes, around the civalisational revolution, and were lighter then the ancient tribes and were the ones that first created better shelter, they were the start of CT. Darker tribes The "darker tribes" were tribes that were darker then the ancient tribes and were sometimes referred to as the "black tribes". Notes *The creator of fightmon uses the "Ancient tribes" to represent native Americans. *The ancient tribes are actually a bunch of different tribes that are all referred to as "the ancient tribes". *Although none of the tribes ever venture to the city they always seem to know what happens in the city and how things are. *The white tribes and darker tribes were created to represent all the different ethnicities of people. Category:People